dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Fanon Wiki talk:Talk:Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship
You cant edit the page so why are you asking for request? -ExtremeSSJ4 08:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, the page used to be quite high-traffic, so we cordoned it off for a while. Only just got round to fixing that. SSWerty 08:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The rules say no requesting to be an admin. So why does this page exist? -KidVegeta : I guess it's a default page that is created on every new wiki. In any case, this is only to be used for requests for Roll Back. SSWerty 08:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I know it says who ever gets sends a request will be ingnored -ExtremeSSJ4 08:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, where does it say that? It's on neither the rules nor this page. SSWerty 08:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Its in the rules I think because I know I read it somewhere -ExtremeSSJ4 08:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : I wrote the rules, and I don't remember saying that, nor did I find it when I just checked. But this is a pointless discussion, we've gone a little off-topic. SSWerty 08:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I request myself -ExtremeSSJ4 08:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Says it here. Unless you can find me a good reason, I'm deleting this page. -KidVegeta Okay, that was talking about becoming an admin. I think we've all been discussing something different. I was talking about requests for Roll Back, not sysop privileges. SSWerty 08:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how you could have misinterpretted that. This page says "requests for adminship", and that's what I specifically stated in my previous post. If you want this page for rollbacking, I think it should be renamed. -KidVegeta K -ExtremeSSJ4 08:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed. I still think we were all on the wrong page, but it should be renamed. SSWerty 08:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What am I not understanding? -KidVegeta : No, I was under the impression that we were discussing Roll Backs, as I felt the page had clearly stated only Roll Back requests, but obviously not enough. SSWerty 08:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I requested myself -ExtremeSSJ4 08:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's titled "Requests for adminship". I don't see how some users won't misinterpret that as us actually looking for admins. -KidVegeta @ExtremeSSJ4, are you requesting to be a rollback? -KidVegeta There renamed the talk Just delete this and make a new one -ExtremeSSJ4 09:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Ah well, I was under the impression that the notice was clear enough, that we'd stated pretty clearly that we weren't looking for Roll Backs. Too bad I didn't think that some people don't actually read notices. Regardless, it should have a name change, or be deleted entirely. The latter seems more appropriate, IMO. : @ESSJ4; We'll get round to it eventually. And I would have preffered if you'd waited a little while longer to rename the talk. SSWerty 09:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohh sorry -ExtremeSSJ4 09:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Now that I am talking to you Werty, do you want to ba the villain for Dragon Ball Users? -ExtremeSSJ4 09:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Not the most appropriate page, but only if I can be the final villain, the fella that they have to go to SS9 to beat. SSWerty 09:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well the main villain is PTSN you would of been like a Vegeta following Frieza's(PTSN) orders -ExtremeSSJ4 09:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : No. Way. In hell. I'm not going to be PTSN's lackey. But in any case, I wouldn't include PTSN. For three reasons; 1. It gives recognition to a vandal, something we must always try to ignore. 2. You weren't around when PTSN was 3. He's a prick. SSWerty 09:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I know I wasnt around but everyone talks about him being super bad and everything and besides no one would want to be the super bad villain -ExtremeSSJ4 09:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : I would! SSWerty 09:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok you are the official main villain see the stroy if you want to -ExtremeSSJ4 09:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Great. So, what am I doing as a villain? Who am I killing, who am I turning to the dark side? Who's my lackey? SSWerty 09:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well get on chat and I'll tell you its faster there -ExtremeSSJ4 09:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC)